The Champion's Challenge Season 2
by TheFatCatCompany
Summary: A continuation of the story from Chapter 16 that had the S-Class go up against the one and only Saitama in a huge tournament broadcasted across the land. The author of the original, TheChickenMc, hadn’t updated their fic in a long time, and I wanted more of it, so I wrote more. As TheChickenMc has written more, this story has been halted. Thanks for your support!
1. Chapter 16: A Job For Caped Baldy

I don't own One Punch Man

(All of this belongs to the one and only: ONE)

(This fanfic is the property of TheChickenMC, check out his before reading this one: s/12455369/19/The-Champion-s-Challenge)

Chapter 16: A Job For Caped Baldy

**A Champion's Challenge ****Season 2**

Season 1: s/12455369/19/The-Champion-s-Challenge

* * *

**Relief**

The feeling that washed over Genos like a calm ocean wave when he saw Saitama in the doorway. "_Sensei can take care of this. We don't have to have a fight!", _he thought to himself. Genos knew that everyone's blank expressions- well, some people's blank expressions, were faces of relief. Sensei had come to save them all from the threat approaching them, just like he came to save Genos from that mosquito lady that one day.

Nothing could be further from the truth.

That one day, Saitama had simply been chasing a really annoying mosquito and happened to run into Genos and the mosquito lady. So he took care of the mosquito lady because he thought mosquitoes were annoying. And Saitama only came to that room beca-

* * *

"S-Sensei?", Genos said while running towards Saitama, blinking rapidly after recovering from the stray beam of light that reflected off of Saitama's head.

Saitama replied with a dopey look on his face. "Yeah Genos, it's me." Everybody focused their attention on Saitama.

With everybody looking at him all weird, Saitama had no choice but to look around. There was a long-haired elf looking guy that Saitama didn't recognize about 15 or so feet behind Genos, who looked like he was from one of King's favorite RPGs. He was holding a katana extremely tightly in his right hand, wearing what looked like a spandex suit and a bath towel around his neck. Saitama thought his costume looked stupid. Everybody else thought the same about Saitama's costume, but Saitama was just too nice for anyone to make fun of him. The guy to the right of him he recognized, he was Drive Knight, the other cyborg in S-Class. Genos told him about him. Apparently, he's a nice guy, but when Genos showed him a picture of him that one time, he didn't have a sword arm, meaning he didn't have an arm that was literally a sword. "_That's kinda weird but kinda cool."_, Saitama thought to himself.

Genos told him much more than just that about Drive Knight the last time that he went to his favorite burger shop with Genos, but after about 3 minutes of Genos doing his monologue thing, Saitama didn't want to listen anymore, so he just focused on eating his french fries instead.

Bang, Tatsumaki, King, Shoten, Pui Puri Prisoner, Darkshine, and Pig God- everybody was staring at Saitama, Tatsumaki especially. This made him uncomfortable, but not too uncomfortable. He realized that it was because he was standing there in the doorway for a minute straight just looking around the room with a dopey face, all while holding corndog samples in both hands. "_Corndogs."_, Saitama thought to himself. He broke the silence, dropping one of the corndog samples, and taking a bag slung over his shoulder. Yes, he only came to that room to get rid of his extra corn dogs. An annoying lady kept giving him corndog samples, and eventually whole corndogs when she ran out of samples. Saitama had no idea why this had happened, but took the corndogs anyway, because they were free.

"Hey, the corndogs are getting cold, and I've got a lot extra, so… does anybody want a corndog… or something?"

"Yeah, sure Saitama-bro.", King said quickly and with tact befitting of a true king, leaving quickly after snatching a corndog from Saitama's outstretched hand.

Bang was next to answer. "Boy, that's a lot of corndogs. Mind if I take one off your hands?" he asked with an extremely unnatural smile.

Unfazed by Bang's facial expression, Saitama answered "No, of course not", and handed Bang a corndog. Bang motioned a quick "Thanks" before hastily walking out of the patio area. Shoten was next to reply.

"Hey, can I have one?"

"Yeah man, just grab one."

Shoten took out his tablet and made a couple of quick taps. A robotic arm appeared from his backpack, and nimbly snatched one of the corndogs in Saitama's bag with great precision, and put it onto a tray, which by that time had appeared in front of Shoten through another robotic appendage.

Instead of being impressed, which was what Shoten wanted, Saitama was just confused. "You could've just grabbed it, you know."

Shoten replied rather disappointedly. "W-well, that would've been boring... A-and, it would've gotten my hands greasy."

"Oh, that's all? Why so much effort, then?", Saitama asked.

"I-I can't do fingerprint authentication with greasy fingers," Shoten replied, his voice wavering. He then ran out of the room in an apparent hurry, which made Saitama wonder what he had said to make him run away like that. Saitama was a bit sad but didn't really care as long as he was getting rid of the corn dogs, so he forgot about it.

_"I couldn't impress Saitama! Well, that's not that important. I'm just glad I can get out of this patio area. Thanks, Saitama!" _Shoten thought to himself with a face of relief as he ran out.

People kept asking for corndogs and then leaving until there were only Saitama, Genos, Tatsumaki, Drive Knight, and Flashy Flash left in the patio area. The patio area was huge, so with only 5 people there, it felt desolate. The area sat in awkward silence for a few seconds.

"Corndogs?" asked Saitama with a dopey face.

"No thank you Sensei. Cyborgs don't eat," replied Genos. In reality, Genos just didn't like corndogs very much but didn't want to refuse anything from his sensei with the trivial reason of not liking it.

Instead of answering, Tatsumaki floated across the room to sit on top of Saitama's head, squishing his head in between her thighs. Saitama was used to this, so he didn't care. Tatsumaki was in her favorite place, so she beamed brightly. Both Drive Knight and Flash simply stared at Saitama in bewilderment. There was even more awkward silence.

While Saitama was thinking about how that fat guy took 5 of his corndogs, Genos broke the silence. He approached Saitama again, whispered "Thank you Sensei, you got this", patted his shoulder, and left the room hurriedly, to which Saitama could only respond with a confused "Huh?". Genos was already gone.

* * *

Left in the room were Saitama, Tatsumaki (on Saitama's head which is basically the same as her not being there at all), and the dynamic duo of Drive Knight and Flashy Flash, with their swords still unsheathed.

"Huh?", Saitama said again, unable to comprehend the situation. The room sat in silence for several more seconds until Saitama broke the silence again.

"So… hi guys… uh… what's going on here?"

"Who are you?" asked Flashy Flash with a cold, hard disgust that was obviously not meant to be answered with "Name's Saitama", which is exactly what Saitama said.

"Huh, and why is that child on your head?", Flash asked curiously, a sneer starting to crawl up his face.

"I… am not… a ch-child…", answered Tatsumaki a bit sheepishly, embarrassed that Flashy Flash, the one person that Tatsumaki actually hated, was seeing this side of her.

"_I mean, I couldn't help it… it's just such a nice place to be… I wish I could be here forever… with Baldy… AHHHHH why am I thinking like this?" _Tatsumaki was dark red in the face and shivering at this point, to which Flash remarked, "Hmph, you are one, see?" He flashed a quick smirk towards Tatsumaki, causing her to shudder even more uncontrollably.

"Tats, could you stop moving around like that? It's uncomfortable.", Saitama complained. Realizing that he had forgotten to answer Flash's question, he then said, "Oh, Tats is sitting here 'cause she thinks it's comfortable. It's a bit weird, but she's my friend, and friends can sometimes be a bit weird, I guess."

Saitama followed up with a question. "And uh… what's your name? I forgot to ask."

Flash sighed and responded to Saitama's question. "My name is Fl-"

Saitama interrupted; "Oh yeah! I remember you! You're that ninja guy Speed-O-Sound Sonic!"

Saitama had no idea what he had just done.

A thick black aura started to form around Flash, reminiscent of King's, but slightly weaker, and it was directed at Saitama. Even though the aura was weak compared to King's, a normal person would be rolled up into a ball and crying for their mommy by then.

Even though the aura wasn't directed at him, Drive Knight was slightly scared. "_Oh shit. This isn't good. I've never seen Flash make a face like that. Even if you say that Caped Baldy is Demon Cyborg's sensei, that face is wrong. It's just wrong. __Even cyborgs have their instincts… where are his?" _Drive Knight thought to himself, while instinctively taking five steps backward from Flash.

Saitama was looking through Flash with a dopey, dazed, almost drunk looking face. It was obvious that he wasn't taking the situation seriously, and this, more than anything, pissed Flash off. Saitama knew that he should, but he didn't really care.

Saitama took it onto himself to break the silence again. "You haven't said anything in a while, is everything alright, Sonic?"

Flash had no idea what to say. Wasn't Sonic dead?

_To be continued- (probably tomorrow because I have nothing to do whatsoever)  
_

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'm definitely not as good of a writer as the owner of this fanfic, but hope you liked it! I'll try to improve! I'd love to hear feedback! Oh, and again, If you don't understand any of what's happening, it's because you haven't read the 15 previous chapters of this fic. Read them here: s/12455369/19/The-Champion-s-Challenge

Big thanks to TheChickenMC for writing this originally! It's a really good fic!

If you want me to take this down, TheChickenMC, PM me. I'll take it down.

Ok, I rewrote this. I read it, and it seems way better.


	2. Chapter 17: Something To Do

I don't own One Punch Man

(All of this belongs to the one and only: ONE)

(This fanfic is the property of TheChickenMC, check out his before reading this one: s/12455369/19/The-Champion-s-Challenge)

Chapter 17: Something To Do

**A Champion's Challenge ****Season 2**

Season 1: s/12455369/19/The-Champion-s-Challenge

* * *

**Dismay**

What Flash felt as he heard Sonic's name. He hadn't felt like that in a long time- since the Ninja Village. After what happened there, the only emotions that Flash could bring himself to feel were disgust and apathy. He felt empty, but was thankful that those were the only feelings he felt, as it could've been much, much worse. Flash pondered for a little bit, "_Sonic is supposed to be dead. Dead. Yet how would an A-class hero like Caped Baldy, who takes nothing seriously know of such a name? Speed-O-Sound Sonic was erased, lost to history; so why would Caped Baldy know of him?"_

* * *

_Flashback: Flashy Flash…_

The Ninja Village was a hidden village located somewhere in the world, in a place that not even Flash knew. Every person in the village was male, and they all coexisted with the monsters in the wild, as each and every ninja there had the prowess of an S-class hero. Every 5 years, there would be a new class of ninjas created in the Ninja Village. Both Flashy Flash and Speed-O-Sound Sonic were from the 44th class, nicknamed "The End", because after that class graduated the Ninja Village was never heard from again. There was, of course, a reason for this.

An "incident" occurred, namely Flashy Flash assassinating everybody in the village, fulfilling the prophecy of the 44th class, predicted 200 years earlier. The number 44, translated into ancient ninja dialect, could be read as "死 死", translating approximately to modern language as "death death". The prophecy read, "_At the time of the 44th Ninja Class, a rogue ninja will appear, believing that the ancient ways have been sullied, and taking the responsibility upon himself, will slay every soul in the Ninja Village, leaving nobody unworthy of his strength alive."_

* * *

_Present Time…_

"_Looks like I messed up," _thought Flash to himself, smiling a genuine smile just like Sonic.

Drive Knight was uncharacteristically terrified. Flashy Flash had smiled. He never does that. Drive Knight spoke up in a wavering tone, "Hey, Saitama… you should probably get away… from Flash about now..." Drive Knight had shifted back to his normal voice.

Saitama was interested now. Not in what he should've been interested in, but he was interested anyway. Flash had smiled, so Saitama said, "Man, you look happy, what happened to make you so happy?"

Flash was very happy. He finally had something worthwhile to do. He wanted to say that he was thankful that Saitama had alluded that Sonic was still alive, but all he could say with pride was, "Heh. There's actually something I've got to do now." As Flash started to out of the patio area, he remembered something very important, and added, "Wait… weren't you that guy that finished off The Hero Hunter?"

Saitama replied nonchalantly. "You mean that guy with the villain complex or something? Yeah… that's me."

Flash organized his thoughts and said, "I remember you now. If it was anybody but you who called me Sonic, I would've killed you. Also, I look nothing like him. No resemblance whatsoever."

"Does this mean that we're friends now?"

"Hmph, I guess."

Drive Knight was overheating. Flash, the antisocial dickwad who thought that he was better than everybody else, had made a friend. As Flash reached the doorway leading out of the patio area, he disappeared in a silent flash, leaving two foot-shaped indentations in the lush red carpet, both of which soon disappeared as well. Tatsumaki was impressed with how Saitama handled the situation. She already knew that Saitama was an amazing guy, but she never thought that he would be able to become friends with Flash, the one person she hated. She squished Saitama's head with her thighs again, and said with embarrassment, "G-good job."

"Thanks, Tats, but I don't know what you're complimenting me for."

* * *

_Outside the patio area..._

Everybody was standing outside the patio area in the halls, getting ogled at by the people passing by, because it's not every day that you see a group of S-class heroes hanging out together munching on corndogs. Every once in a while, a kid would run up to one of them and ask for an autograph. As S-class heroes, this was normal, so they complied. Bang especially liked this attention. King, meanwhile, was radiating a fraction of his aura to scare away the kids, because he was scared of kids in general. The last time his nephew came to King's house, he broke one of King's favorite action figures; the one of Bang. He had a couple more of Bang, but the one that the kid broke was a special edition, with Bang's reveal suit, limited to 300 copies. If it was just a normal limited edition, King wouldn't have cared, but he had paid $750 for that thing on a heated online auction. Remembering this, King's engine grew louder, increasing the intensity of his aura to the point that kids wouldn't even approach Bang, who wore a child loving smile. Bang was a bit annoyed.

"Could you tone that thing down a bit, youngster?", Bang asked without a hint of annoyance in his voice somehow.

King woke up from his contemplation and responded, "Oh, sorry bro. Didn't mean to do ya like that."

King's aura weakened, and immediately kids started approaching Bang again. But I mean who could blame King for releasing his aura? He had his custom made holographic lady alarm clock in his bright pink backpack. He didn't want a kid to get their mucky hands on that, did he? At that moment, Saitama walked out of the patio area, with a very happy looking Tornado of Terror on his head, followed by a nervous looking Drive Knight (how does a robot look nervous).

Noticing the conspicuous group of S-class heroes in the hallway, Saitama called out, "Come in guys, it's really awkward with nobody in here!"

The group of heroes in the hall started walking back slowly towards the patio area, murmuring and sighing in relief.

_"He saved us all." _thought Genos to himself.

Saitama, as usual, was completely oblivious to what he had just done. Tatsumaki thought that that was what made him kind of cute.

_"I guess I do like him."_ Tatsumaki had finally accepted her feelings for him. _"B-but he's so dumb though! Stupid Baldy!"_ ...or not.

_To be continued... (very soon)_

* * *

Hey guys! TheFatCatCompany here! Glad you guys like my writing! Depending on feedback, I might rewrite this thing as well, but it doesn't look nearly as bad as the first draft of the previous chapter. (lol I rewrote it) Welp, anyways, PEACE!

Also thanks again to TheChickenMc and ONE, for giving me the means to write this.

See you next time!


	3. Chapter 18: A Bet On Muscle

I don't own One Punch Man

(All of this belongs to the one and only: ONE)

(This fanfic is the property of TheChickenMC, check out his before reading this one: s/12455369/19/The-Champion-s-Challenge)

Chapter 18: A Bet On Muscle

**A Champion's Challenge ****Season 2**

Season 1: s/12455369/19/The-Champion-s-Challenge

* * *

**Rush**

That was what Styles was in. Although nothing compared to the S-class heroes usually around him, Styles was no slouch- he could run considerably faster than the average person, and he was in a full sprint in the hallway. A trail of dust followed with his every bound, making him very conspicuous, and he was getting ogled at from every direction by the passer-by for this reason. "_Aw shit, the next match is gonna start soon, and the announcer passed out drinking- it's Superalloy Darkshine and Puri-Puri Prisoner's! I don't want to get Prisoner angry, he might molest me!" _Just thinking about this made Styles run faster. Eventually, he reached the patio area and stopped in front of the entrance with a screech from his army boots, the noise of which got everybody's attention in the patio area.

* * *

"Uh… hello sirs…", Styles started, getting an obvious glare from Tatsumaki, who was sitting atop Boss' head.

"A-and ma'am…" , Styles corrected. This left a satisfied face on Tatsumaki.

Styles continued on with a wavering tone, "The… m-match between Superalloy Darkshine and P-puri-Puri Prisoner is about to start, and… uh… I… suggest ya guys get ready for it?"

Nobody talked for a few seconds, which made Styles sweat nervously. By the time his favorite red beanie was drenched in sweat, Puri-Puri Prisoner spoke up.

"Okay sweetie, thanks for the notice."

This only made Styles sweat even more. He had always been terrified of Prisoner. He kept hearing from others that Prisoner was arrested for the invasion of privacy of hundreds of men. It was found later that the evidence was fabricated, and that Prisoner did something to the judges afterward. The judges apparently moved into Prisoner's house of their own will, but most didn't believe this. The three judges were… pretty small compared to Prisoner's huge, hulking frame, so it was rumored on most Internet forums that Prisoner had molested them in such a way that it immediately induced Stockholm Syndrome. This was, of course, just a rumor, but it left its mark on Styles when he was a teenager. Styles, while built heavily compared to most, wasn't exactly the tallest, so instead of thinking something like "_Phew, the S-class heroes didn't kill me"_, he was thinking,

"_Aw shit… if Prisoner does shit like that to people that he doesn't like, what kinda shit does he pull on people he does? He called me 'sweetie'! That can't be good!"_

All this anxiety, of course, was unfounded, as nothing else really happened. Superalloy and Prisoner started to walk out of the room. Right at the exit, as Superalloy left into the hallway to enter the arena, Prisoner stopped, looked over his shoulder and said, "Good luck!", winking suggestively at Tatsumaki atop Saitama's head. This made Tatsumaki blush and avert her eyes from Prisoner's face, and it also made Saitama very, very confused. "It's not like that…", Tatsumaki muttered to herself, knowing deep down that it was exactly like that.

Reacting to her mumbling, Saitama, completely clueless to what was being suggested, said to Tatsumaki, "Hm? I heard you say something- what was it Tats?"

Tatsumaki responded with a quick "N-nothing!", and proceeded to punch the top of Saitama's head, injuring herself in the process. Saitama continued standing with a dazed expression.

"AW, YOU HURT MY FREAKING HAND, STUPID BALDY!", yelled Tatsumaki at Saitama, punching his head again, hurting her hand again in the process.

"It's cause you keep hitting me! I'm gonna take you off me if you keep doing that, it's annoying!", replied Saitama, who wasn't really that annoyed. Hearing this threat, Tatsumaki made a pouty face and stopped.

_"It's because you don't get it... If only..."_, Tatsumaki stopped herself from going deeper into thought- she felt her face slowly heating up.

Watching this entire scenario unfold, Puri Puri Prisoner was feeling giddy with joy.

"_I remember when I had my first love… It was a lot like that, I guess."_, thought Puri Puri Prisoner to himself, smiling softly as he walked out of the patio area to enter the arena. But he also remembered something else.

"_I just hope it ends well…"_

* * *

_**15 minutes later, in the arena...**_

The previous field, which had been reduced to dust by Metal Bat and Caped Baldy, had been replaced by a new one. The new field was flat and utterly desolate, completely without life. There was just hard, dry dirt, and nothing else. The panels opened, revealing Puri-Puri Prisoner on one side, and Superalloy Darkshine on the other, both on gleaming platinum platforms, contrasting greatly with the dull, cracked dirt. The temperature settings in the arena were set to max, at 45 degrees Celsius, making the entire arena something like a sauna, literal hell for a fight. Both Superalloy and Prisoner glittered with sweat, every single muscle proudly defined by a transparent sheen. This was probably the main reason that the arena was set to be this hot. Views make money, you know.

Superalloy went first, "I am the S Class Rank: 11 hero Superalloy Darkshine! I hope I can show you all the beauty of my muscles that I trained so hard for that I went bald!" Everybody in the audience roared in approval. Compared to Prisoner, Darkshine was a very popular hero, and this showed.

Back in the patio area, Saitama was smiling with fire in his eyes. _"Someone like me!" _Saitama thought to himself. _"I hope I get to fight him." _He was shaking with excitement. He couldn't wait for the bout to start.

Prisoner went second, "I'm the S Class Rank: 17 hero Puri-Puri Prisoner! I want you to see, how cute muscles can be!" Prisoner had made a corny rhyme, making the audience groan. Puri-Puri Prisoner, who already had a low popularity ranking among the S-class heroes, lost even more reputation as a result of this stupid rhyme. Some dads at home watching the fight on the TV laughed, which made their kids groan.

* * *

Saitama was shaking for almost 30 seconds now, and it started to make Tatsumaki uncomfortable, so she said, "Baldy, stop! It's really uncomfortable!"

Saitama stopped, and unable to get out of thinking about the match that was about to start, asked Tatsumaki, "Hey Tats, who do you think is gonna win? I think it's gonna be Darkshine. He's looking really tough."

Tatsumaki replied, "Really? I was thinking that it was gonna be Prisoner."

Tatsumaki suddenly had a very good (bad) idea.

"Hey Baldy," Tatsumaki said with a smile gradually creeping up her face.

"What?"

"Do you want to make a bet?" Tatsumaki was smiling manipulatively at this point.

Saitama was set on the basis that Darkshine was going to win, so he had no reason to say no.

"Sure," Saitama replied.

Tatsumaki started talking. "Ok, here are the terms- if Darkshine wins, you get to make me do anything you want for an entire day. If Prisoner wins," Tatsumaki paused here- "I get to do the same with you. Do you agree with the terms?"

Saitama loved this idea. _"I can make her pay for my groceries! I don't even need a coupon!"_ , Saitama thought to himself.

Saitama responded with enthusiasm, "Sure! Great idea!"

Tatsumaki blushed a little. _"Who knew that it would be this easy?", _she thought to herself.

"Okay, it's settled then.", Tatsumaki said curtly with a neutral, serious expression. In reality, Tatsumaki was overjoyed.

She was a bit nervous though- what would she do with Saitama after she won the bet?

_To be continued... (maybe Thursday...)_

* * *

Hey guys, it's TheFatCatCompany here with another much-requested update, longer than the last one! The fight is next, and I've got a lot of interesting things planned for it! (a lot of interesting things)

I never thought that this shitty sequel would get so much attention. Thanks, guys! I knew that there would be people that wanted more of this fic just like I did!

Well, see you in the next one, and remember to leave a review! (It only makes the fic better)


	4. NOT A CHAPTER: An Update

Heya, it's TheFatCatCompany here, and I'm here to tell ya guys that TheChickenMc PMed me, saying that he has gotten back to writing The Champion's Challenge again! :) *Large Smile* He had a freak accident with his hard drive, and it made him lose a shit ton of work. Welp, can't lie, a part of me is kinda sad that I'm gonna be steppin out (kinda), but even though he's writing, don't expect to see me stop yet- I'll try and write this out till the end if it kills me.

Thanks for being there readers, and to TheChickenMc, godspeed. You're a way better writer than I am, and I'm really excited to see what you come up with.

Hope I didn't annoy you guys, PEACE!


	5. An Important Announcement

It's TheFatCatCompany here, and i'm here to say that in light of TheChickenMc updating his story, i have decided to halt development of this continuation, as it has served its purpose. Thanks everyone for your support.

See ya in the next story!


End file.
